


The Smartest Son

by NightRider19



Series: The Smartest [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha!Hotch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, omega!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Spencer is slowly getting used to the idea of being with Hotch. Once he feels like everything is falling in place, they have to chase a very dangerous unsub, who has their eyes set up Jack. How will this effect the team and more importantly...Hotch and Spencer?





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer sighed as he sat at his desk and rubbed his face; it’s been a month since the case where his status came out. He was glad that the team hasn't treated him any different but they’ve became very protective; which was understanding since Spencer was a disaster magnate. He sighed again as he thought about what Hotch had asked him earlier in the day, he wanted Spencer to come home with him and have dinner with him and Jack.

“Hey pretty boy, you doing okay?” Morgan asked as he leaned against Spencer's desk and handed him a coffee, Spencer smiled before he took a long drink and hummed “You actually got it right” he stated as he took another, he glanced at Morgan who was watching him. Spencer leaned back and stated “Can we go for a walk?” Morgan got up as did Spencer and they walked out of the offices and down the hallway “Alright pretty boy. Talk. Is it Hotch?” Spencer sighed “No, it’s me” he stated as he rubbed the mating mark on his neck, hidden by his shirt and sweater vest. “Hotch wants me to come over and have dinner with him and Jack” he mumbled as he sighed as Morgan stated “That’s awesome man”

“No it’s not, Morgan! I'm not good with kids and what if Hotch see’s that i’m not a good enough mate and he leaves me? Do you know how painful it is for a mate mark to be removed?” He asked as Morgan noticed Hotch walking to them but didn't say anything as Spencer continued to talk “It’s like a piece of you being ripped out” he stated before he jumped when Hotch stated “Is that why you’ve been so scared? Because you think I wouldn't want you if you’re not good enough with Jack?” Spencer spun around and looked at Hotch before he looked back for Morgan to find that the Beta had left. 

Fucker! 

He looked back at Hotch before he dropped his eyes and submitted to him. He felt Hotch’s hand under his chin and it being lifted so they were looking at each other “None of that. Talk to me Spencer” he smiled as he saw the shutter when Hotch said his name. Spencer shifted as he looked away again and mumbled lowly “I’m just not good with kids Hotch. They hate me” Hotch continued to smile and stated “Jack doesn't hate you, he actually really likes you” he stated as he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close, he leaned down and nuzzles his cheek before he mumbled “If you aren't comfortable with coming over just tell me” he smiled as he felt Reid relax against him, he kept him close as he felt Reid slowly lift his arms and grab Hotch’s front of his shirt. 

Hotch slowly pulled away and looked down at his mate, Spencer looked up at him before he blushed and hid his face in Hotch’s chest. “Spencer, I will never make you do anything you didn’t want to do” Spencer nodded and sighed before he pulled away and mumbled “I’ll come over tonight, just don’t be disappointed okay?” he mumbled as Hotch smiled and stated “Spencer, I could never be disappointed in you” Spencer arched his eyebrow and Hotch just laughed at him before he kissed him lightly and mumbled “I need you to get back to work so we can leave” he stated before he pulled away and headed back to his office, Spencer smiled and headed back before he glared at Morgan who was smiling at him.

* * *

It only took the team five hours to be finished with their paperwork, Spencer and Hotch walked with their teammates out of the office before Spencer got into Hotch’s car and was on the way to Hotch’s house. Spencer bit his lip while he looked out the window on the way there; he looked over when he felt Hotch’s hand on his thigh, Spencer smiled lightly and once they got to his house he chuckled as Hotch opened the door for him. He followed him up to the house and chuckled as the door was opened once again by Jack and he ran to his father. “Daddy!” before he suddenly went around Hotch and yelled loudly “Reid!” before he latched himself to Spencer's waist. Hotch laughed before Jessica came out and smiled at them before she left. 

Spencer was basically dragged inside and Jack asked a million questions which Spencer was able to answer every single one of them. Not too long after dinner was ready and Spencer smiled as he watched Jack and Hotch interact with each other, he frowned slightly at the feeling in his chest; he didn't understand why it ached and it felt tight, he ignored it and ate. Spencer will admit he never had an eventful night like that in a long time as Jack refused to bath and it took Spencer agreeing to stay the night to get him to allow Hotch to bath him. Spencer laid in the master bed reading a book he found in the bedroom while he waited for Hotch to put Jack asleep, he smiled as he smelt and felt his mate walk into the room; the bed dipped and he leaned back against Hotch as he settled in behind Spencer. "Thank you for inviting me, it was different to see you with Jack" Hotch smiled and kissed him before he pushed his hand up his shirt and thumbs over his nipple which caused Spencer to gasp.

Once Spencer opened his mouth, Hotch pushed his tongue in and dominated the kiss; Spencer moaned and pushed his hips against Hotch's and shivered at the growl he got. Spencer turned around and pushed up against Hotch and ground their hips together, he let out a small squeak which was ate by Hotch when he felt his ass get grabbed, he shivered and moaned as he felt his hand get pushed into his pants and Hotch's finger rubbing against his entrance. Spencer shook and broke the kiss and mumbled "A-Aaron" Hotch pulled his hands away and within moments they were both naked and Spencer panting as Hotch sucked at a perk nipple and pumped over him slowly, Spencer arched up against Hotch as Hotch kissed him deeply and lined their members up together and pumped over then quickly, it didn't take long for Spencer to cum and Hotch after him in seconds. Hotch smiled and left before he retuned and cleaned them up; Spencer hummed while he was cleaned and redressed before he snuggled up against Hotch. He smiled as he breathed in his mates scent.

Spencer later yawned as he was woken from his nice sleep by the need to really really pee; he checked the clock and saw that it was just past midnight, he slowly removed himself from Hotch’s arms and made his way out of the master bedroom and to the bathroom. He made his way to the bathroom and did his business before he washed his hands and left the bathroom to head back to the master when he paused suddenly. 

What was that? 

His defenses went up as everyone should be sleeping but there was some kind of noise, he slowly made his way to the nose and the closer he got, the more he noticed it as crying; he paused outside of Jack’s room before he swallowed and opened his door to find Jack sitting up in his bed crying. Jack suddenly looked up at him and wiped his eyes and stated “Reid, why are you up?” he sniffed to try and help his runny nose.  Spencer bit his lip as he felt his heart clench at the site, Spencer slowly walked in and stated “I had to go to the bathroom, but more importantly; why are you awake?” he sat on the edge of his bed before he smiled and stated “Is it nightmares?” His answer was Jack suddenly looking at him in shock, Spencer kept a soft smile as he stated “It’s okay, I have nightmares sometimes” Jack mumbled "You do?" Spencer nodded and stated "It's actually proven that 25% of young children experience nightmares at least once per week" Jack looked at Spencer before he laughed and stated "You're really smart, how do you remember that?" Spencer stated "I have a eideitc memory" Jack yawned and Spencer didn't know what made him do it but he got up and laid down with Jack and smiled as he laid down on Reid's chest instantly. Jack yawned again and mumbled "Can you tell me a story?" Spencer hummed before he began to tell the story of Peter Pan, he got through the first chapter before both Jack and himself were asleep. 

Hotch woke up an hour later to an empty bed, after a moment of panic he could still smell Spencer in the house and went to go find him, he paused when he saw Jack's bedroom door wide open, he couldn't help the smile that broke on his face when he saw Spencer in Jack's bed, his long legs hanging over the edge with Jack sound asleep on Spencer's chest. He walked in and kissed Spencer's forehead before he decided to pick them both up and carry them to the master bedroom and laid them on the bed before he climbed in and spooned Jack between them before he fell back asleep. Unaware of the person watching the house from a black SUV parked across the street.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the absentness; hopefully this long chapter makes up for it!!!

Spencer slowly woke up, he felt an arm around his waist and something against his chest, he hummed as he opened his eyes and found Hotch smiling at him, he blushed and smiled back before he noticed that Hotch was not against his chest. Before he could try and see who was there Hotch mumbled “Jack’s laying on your chest”

Spencer smiled as he felt their legs entangled he mumbled “How did we get here? I thought I fell asleep in his bed” Hotch chuckled and stated “I know, I brought you both in here” he leaned forward and kissed him lightly before his phone went off, he reached over and answered it “Yeah Hotch” Spencer watched his mate as he listened to the call, he frowned slightly as he felt a wave of discomfort hit him as Hotch sighed and glanced at him “I have to go in and work on paperwork. It’s our weekend off so you can stay here with Jack if you want” he glanced at Reid who blinked at him before smiling “I’ll stay here” he stated.

Hotch smiled and nodded before he got up and started to get dressed, Spencer watched him and smiled at Hotch when he got caught; Spencer felt his eyes grow heavy and hummed when Hotch kissed him goodbye, and Spencer fell back asleep. He later woke up about an hour later and gently removed Jack before he got up and stretched. He frowned when he remembered Hotch wasn't in the house, he walked up to his closet and removed a sweater before he pulled off his shirt and pulled on the sweater, he smiled as Hotch’s scent hit him. He brought a sleeve up and mumbled “Aaron”

He then left the room and make coffee and breakfast. He hummed as he cooked and sipped his coffee, he had Aaron’s sweater and pajama pants on. He felt so relaxed now that he was surrounded in his mates scent, he smiled as he heard Jack come down the stairs “Where’s daddy?” He asked as he rubbed his face “He had to go to the office so it’s just you and me right now” he stated as he finished cooking and smiled “Hungry?” Jack nodded and sat at the table, they ate in silence before Jack stated “Reid, do you love my daddy?” Spencer jerked slightly before he smiled and stated “Yes I love him very much” Jack just nodded before he mumbled lowly “Are you going to leave like mommy and Beth?”

Spencer froze as he saw Jack started to cry, he felt that same clench at his heart before he got up and walked over to him and knelt down “Hey, don't cry. I won't leave; I love him too much” he stated as it only made Jack cry even more “They loved him too and they both left” Spencer frowned before he stood up and picked Jack up and held him close, he nuzzled against his hair and felt Jack relax in his arms “Shh, everything will be alright. I’m not leave anytime soon” he mumbled as he felt Jack’s arms come up and wrap about his neck. Spencer just held Jack for a while before Jack sniffed and mumbled “Can I call you Spencer?” Spencer laughed and stated “You can call me anything you want” he stated as he nuzzled against his head again. Jack smiled against his shoulder.

Hotch arrived to the house around 3pm, spending most of the day in the office having to explain what was happening between him and Spencer to the bosses. He was pissed how everyone was against it since they were in the same unit but after Hotch suggested that another agent do Reid’s evaluation they agreed and allowed it. Now all he needed was to relax with Spencer and Jack, he got to the door and opened it, he paused when he wasn't greeted by his son. He frowned and walked into the house and looked for them; he paused as he found them on the couch, Spencer was asleep with the blanket from the master bedroom wrapped around him and Jack watching cartoons on his chest also under the blanket, Jack looked up and smiled before he ‘shhed’ Hotch and laid back down.

Hotch smiled and walked over before he gently lifted Spencer and got behind him and laid Spencer back down against his chest. He had to bite his lip as Spencer smiled in his sleep; Spencer slept for maybe ten more moments before he woke up when the smell of his mate was stronger than before, he blinked and looked up before he smiled and kissed his jaw “Welcome back” he mumbled against his jaw as Hotch smiled and leaned down to kiss him, Spencer blushed and pulled away when Jack started to giggle and stated “Daddy’s kissing Spencer”

Spencer then looked back up at Hotch and stated “I need you to come with me to my doctors appointment today” Hotch arched an eyebrow and Spencer answered the unasked question “It’s my Omega doctor, since you’re now my mate you have to come to every heat appointment that I have. Well I guess you don't have to come to everyone, but this one you do” Hotch nodded and stated “Hayley and Beth were both Beta’s so I never had to go to any appointments until Hayley got pregnant” Spencer nodded and noticed that clench at his heart again, he pushed it aside and leaned against him more “Jessica is going to swing by and take Jack out for lunch” Spencer nodded before Jack sat up and stated “What’s an Omega and a Beta” Spencer glanced at Hotch who stated “Ask your aunt”

Spencer chuckled as Hotch pushed it off; Spencer sat up and smiled “Shall we get ready?” Jack smiled and jumped off before racing to his bedroom, Spencer got up and started to walk away when he heard Hotch “Are those my clothes?” Spencer paused and looked back, his breath hitched as he saw the lust building in his eyes as his Alpha scent coming out, Spencer mumbled “Yeah I got lonely” before he turned and walked away, he had to calm himself down, at least until he had his appointment. Spencer was still surprised he wasn't pregnant himself after he was fucked while in heat, but that's what the shot was for. He shook his head and helped Jack get dressed before he got dressed himself. When Spencer came back out he noticed Aaron was still watching him, even though the lust and Alphaness went away.

It didn't take long for Jessica to arrive, after gushing over Spencer properly and leaving with Jack; Hotch and Spencer were on their way “Just letting you know, she’s different” he stated as he chuckled and Hotch stated “like how?” “Like Garcia” Hotch chuckled lowly. Now to say Spencer was nervous about Hotch coming the the appointment was an understatement, thankfully it wasn't a long wait as they walked back with the nurse. Spencer sat on the medical table and pulled off his shirt so his mate mark was clearly shown; Hotch felt his Alpha side purr at the site though it looked red and irritated, he forced himself to stay seated when the doctor came in.

“Spencer, I see you have a mate” she stated with a smirk before it fell at the mark “Oh dear” she walked up and gently touched the spot which made Spencer actually cry out in pain; she glanced over at Hotch who growled lowly “A protective type; good. He needs one. Now Spencer your mark is rejecting because it’s not placed over you scent glands” she explained as she turned her back and got out a sheet of something before she walked back over and placed it over the mark. Spencer sighed before she smiled “Now then, who’s your mate?” “Ssa Aaron Hotchner” she blinked before she started to laugh “You got your boss?! Good show” before she then stated “Now did you mate while in heat?” Spencer blushed and nodded, “well then it’s a good thing you took that extra shot; now then Mr. Alpha, did you know that an Omega, no matter the gender, in heat will always conceive?” She smirked as Spencer’s face reddened

Hotch blinked as it snaked in, Spencer could have his kid, he frowned and stated “What about the brackets? And Spencer isn’t pregnant now” she nodded and explained “That's because he took a shoot a hormone killer, think of it as a foolproof birth control. Spencer knew his heat was coming soon and he was running out of bracelets, then you had a case. It works. Now the bracelets are suppressors, they hide the Omega scent and helps with their heat” Hotch nodded before she looked at Spencer and stated “Did he find it?” Spencer shook his head and blushed darker as she pulled the sheet off and the mate mark was gone “Now i’m guessing this is your first with an Omega?” She stated as she pulled Spencer up and made them face each other “unlike Beta’s; an Omega needs to be marked on their scent glands” she explained and pressed against the sides of Spencer’s neck and stated “they’re here to here; once you bite him in that area he is bonded to you fully”

Hotch nodded and she smiled “Now I have ordered a new set of bracelets and I'm sure you don't need that shot again since it wasn't found yet, just be careful” Spencer nodded and pulled his shirt on before thanking her and leaving with Hotch. Hotch then stated “what didn't I find?” Spencer just blushed darkly and didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer has been avoiding the question about what Hotch didn't find. He didn't want to have that convocation just yet, bad enough that now Hotch knew Spencer could get pregnant. Spencer sighed as he washed vegetables for dinner, Jessica was going to keep Jack for over the weekend so it was only them two in the house, he frowned as he noticed there was a slight change to Hotch, he was really watching him now; Spencer shivered slightly before paused and counted on his fingers and shook his head, there was no way his heat was starting already...right?

Hotch sat in his study going through any Omega site he could find, he was filled with this need to breed him; but he wanted to know what he missed, it was driving him insane. He paused when he found a site that described the male Omega’s reproductive system, he felt himself get hard as he read about a second opening, the one that only opens when an Omega is in heat. Hotch remembered that they were the only ones home, he licked his lips and got up; he made a beeline to the kitchen and saw Spencer making dinner, he smirked and watched him before he slowly released his Alpha scent, he watched as Spencer shifted before he shivered and his own Omega scent drifted to Hotch in response before a low moan echoed and he looked over his shoulder “Aaron”

It took three seconds for Hotch to walk up to Spencer and take him into a dominating kiss; Spencer shuddered as he got hit with the first wave of his heat. He broke the kiss and panted before he pressed his hips against Hotch’s and moaned “Y-you made it start early” he panted as Hotch grabbed his ass and nuzzled against his neck and breathed in his scent “Is that bad?” He growled against his ear and pushed a hand down his pants and rubbed his finger against his entrance, he groaned as it was already slick.

“A-Aaron p-please” he moaned as he bucked back against his hand and let out a whine Hotch growled again and stated “I’m going to breed you until you can't walk” Spencer whined as he felt his knees give out, Hotch removed his hands and picked him up before he carried him back to the master bedroom, the food left out, it was just veggies.

They'll be fine.

Hotch dropped Spencer on the bed and kissed him deeply as he started to undress him, he leaned back and removed his own clothes; he looked over Spencer who was panting before he smiled up at him and stated “Aaron” he opened his arms and his smile widened when Aaron leaned into his arms and nuzzled his neck, he tilted his head back and bared his neck for him. Aaron groaned and reached down, he ran his hands up his thighs before he rubbed his entrance again and smirked at how it twitched against his fingers. He took him into a dominating kiss before he pushed a finger in and groaned at how tight he was, he quickly got him ready before he leaned back and smirked at him.

"A-Aaron~" he moaned and he spread his legs wider, Aaron leaned down and kissed him as he slowly pushed himself in. Spencer arched up against him and moaned lowly as he felt him pushing into him; he wrapped his legs around his waist, Aaron moaned and waited until he felt him loosen around him before he started to thrust into him; he broke the kiss and leaned down before he took his nipple into his mouth and sucked it on as he thrusted faster and harder into him. Spencer arched and moaned. He tightened around him as he bucked back against him, Hotch pulled out and turned him around to his hands and knees before he pushed back in and groaned at the new position made him even tighter, they’ve only had sex once before and it was Spencer on his back.

He groaned thrusted into his prostate and moaned as Spencer tightened around him again as he bowed his back against him. Spencer moaned and panted as Hotch continued to thrust into him, Hotch smirked slightly as he felt something flutter against the underside of his member, he pulled out so his head was only in before he changed angles and found the folds before he then pushed back in and past the folds, a loud groan escaped his throat.

Oh fuck! It was so tight!

Spencer arched and moaned as his face bloomed red. “A-Aaron, oh god! T-That's-” he started before he moaned out loudly and tightened around him even more as Hotch began to thrust into the hole, gentle yet fast, Spencer could only moan and pant as Hotch continued to thrust into him; Hotch spread his cheeks and watched his member thrust into him as even more slick flowed around his member “Do you like that? Is it turning you on even more?” He smirked as Spencer only moaned and bucked back, Aaron panted as he felt his knot swell, he thrusted into him twice more before they was locked together and Spencer clamped around him and came roughly, dragging Aaron's own out and filled the hole up. Aaron panted with Spencer before Aaron gently placed them on their sides.

Spencer swallowed and mumbled “H-how did you know?” He felt Aaron smile against his shoulder and he mumbled “I looked it up”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me so long to update!!!

Spencer panted harshly as he shuddered and moaned as another wave of cum hit him and filled him up; he weakly bucked back as Aaron leaned down and bit him roughly on his scent gland, Spencer arched and cried out before he came again and shuddered as yet another wave of cum filled him. He shook slightly as he slowly came off his high, he blinked sluggish as he heard Aaron talking against his hair “So beautiful, so perfect. Mine alone. Mine” he whimpered and relaxed against his Alpha.

 

* * *

 

Spencer was a nervous wreck, his stomach has been upset for the last few weeks, he knew he was being paranoid. He finally got the courage to ask JJ to get him a pregnancy test; he shifted as he waited in the car as the Beta went and bought the test for him. They made it back to the office with lunch, JJ and Spencer headed to the unisex bathroom.

“This is embarrassing! I have to pee on this?” He asked as he looked at the small kit, JJ chuckled and stated “Yes Spence, you have to pee on it” he glanced shyly at her and stated “Can you turn around?” She just smirked but did what he asked. He read through the instructions and nodded to himself before he followed them, he flushed and washed his hands as JJ walked up and glanced at it. Spencer shifted as he dried his hands “I don’t want to see it” he stated as he blushed, he already had to tell JJ why he needed it. He felt his stomach roll as he thought of how Hotch would react to the news. He watched her face, but she made sure not to let it show anything before she carefully picked it up and turned it around. Spencer felt his world tilt.

Two thin pink lines showed.

Spencer swallowed thickly and wrapped his arms around his middle, he felt sick. JJ quickly threw it away before she walked up “Spence, just breath. You’ll be okay” Spencer nodded and mumbled “I-I need to sit” she helped lower him to the ground, he held onto her arm and let out a shaky breath “A-Aaron can’t know. N-not yet okay?” She frowned and knelt beside him when she saw tears running down his face “Spence” she mumbled as she pulled him close, he held her tightly for a while before the door was knocked on.

“Pretty boy? Are you in there?” Oh god Morgan. He looked at her and nodded, she smiled and walked to the door before she unlocked it and pulled him in “What’s going on?” He asked confused as JJ went back to Spencer, Morgan slowly made his way over, he was only a beta but a high enough to be an Alpha and he has to tread carefully “I-I just found out that i’m pregnant and promptly freaking out” Spencer stated as he looked up at his best friend, Morgan frowned and knelt in front of him and took his hand “Pretty boy. It’ll be alright. I promise. If anything goes wrong I’ll be there” Spencer nodded before he rubbed his face and let the two pick him up “We have a case, Okay?” Spencer nodded again and followed them out.

Hotch knew something was up, Spencer wasn’t looking at him and stayed near JJ or Morgan, the Alpha in him needed to know what was wrong but he kept it pushed down, this relationship was still shaky and he didn’t want to be too pushy. Thankfully the case was here in town, just another dead body that turned up like another three a month ago. Hotch took all that he could before he finally snapped, he called Reid to his office and waited a good five minutes before the Omega appeared. “Please come in and close the door” Hotch kept his voice even and as gentle as he could. Reid slowly walked in and closed the door, he shifted as Hotch slowly stood up and walked over to him “Spencer, is everything alright?” He asked as he gently pulled Spencer against him.

He smiled as he felt Spencer relax against him and nuzzle his chest, Spencer grabbed the front of his jacket and looked up at him, he opened his mouth to say something when Jason opened the door and stated

“Hotch. Jack’s missing”


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer grabbed onto Aaron harder as he felt his world tip, what?! Jack was missing? He sat down on the couch as he heard Aaron asking questions, everything sounded muffled to him as a large weight pressed on his chest.

“What do you mean missing! Where’s Jessica?” He asked as the other Alpha came up and grabbed his arms “Aaron, breath. You’re sending Spencer into distress” Aaron took a deep breath and noticed the bitter tang in the air, he walked to Spencer and held him close, mumbling against his hair. “Jessica was ambushed while she was putting bags in her car, she was rushed to the emergency room and had to undergo emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding” Jason explained to them while Spencer finally calmed down, Spencer hid his face in Aaron’s neck as the Alpha rubbed his back. “Do we know who took Jack?” Jason lifted a bag and in the bag was a note marked in blood and stated a single word

_Mine_

Spencer and Aaron stared at the bag before Spencer stood up “Oh god, it’s him” he stated as he ran out and came back with a folder; he flipped through it before he showed a picture of another bloody marked note “It’s the Pup Killer”

* * *

 

Jack Hotchner sniffed and wrapped his arms around his body closer, he looked around. He didn’t know where he was and was scared; he shifted to the bars and looked around. He was in some kind of cage, he noticed other pups were also in cages.

“You’re new. He must have just got you huh?” A small male voice spoke, Jack tried to find where the voice was coming from “Where am I?” He asked as he grabbed the bars and jumped when he was shocked “Careful, the bars hurt” a female voice answer before a different one spoke “Where in a den, he’s waiting” Jack frowned before he swallowed “W-Waiting for what?” He asked as an older male voice responded “For you to present”

* * *

 

Spencer was sitting with Garcia in her office while going over everything they knew about the Pup Killer. There wasn’t much, they were all over the states, some in Alaska to Maine and even Texas, no one could get a hold of this killer.

“Okay so they’re the Pup Killer, we know that but there has to be something we’re missing” Derrick stated as he groaned and looked at the board, he hummed and felt a hand on his back and coffee in front of his face, he turned and saw Jason “There’s something missed. Each child found is between the ages 10 to 15years old. There’s no mark of a struggle or fights back” Spencer paused as he walked in “Hold on, how old are they?” Spencer walked up and had a look of terror on his face, the rest of the team walked in as Jason repeated himself. Spencer’s look just grew “oh god” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“I think I’m going to be sick” he mumbled and JJ was next to him with a trash can “Reid what did that brain figure out” Morgan asked as Spencer took and deep breath and stated “All the pup’s they took are between 10 and 15years old” he took a drink of the water Elle gave him before he stated “That’s the age range where Omega’s present. This unsub is an Alpha, he’s making a breeding pack” Spencer stated before he gagged, he cleared his throat and drank more water “Jack’s birthday is in three days” Aaron stated “He’ll be 13” Spencer slowly sat down and stated “We don’t have much time”

* * *

 

Jack rocked himself slightly before he went back to the bars and stated “What happens to us if we’re not what he wants?” Jack looked around, his eyes had adjusted enough that he could see there were a lot of cages hanging, he couldn’t tell if he was or not “He’ll kill you. He only wants Omega’s” Jack frowned and remembered what Spencer told him.

_“Jack, do you know what an Omega is?” Jack shook his head as he laid on the couch with Spencer “An Omega is kinda like your mom but then kinda like your dad; an Omega is a male who can give birth to pups like you” Jack looked up st Spencer “Reid are you an Omega?” Spencer smiled at him and stated “Yeah I am” Jack nodded and stated “Is it a bad thing?” Spencer chuckled “No it’s not”_

Jack frowned and wondered what he would be, he didn’t want die, he wanted to go back home with Daddy and Mommy. Jack blinked at himself when he realized he thought Spencer as his mom; he wrapped his arms around him tighter when he heard a door open and someone take a deep breath in before a deep voice, that Jack knew as an Alpha voice, stated “Someone is about to present”

* * *

Spencer felt awful, his stomach was cramping so bad he could hardly move, he called his doctor and found that it was stress; very similar to what a mother goes through, even though Jack wasn’t his Pup they bonded enough to have the symptoms of it. He didn’t tell Aaron, though he probably should. He kept most of his symptoms hidden the best he could as he tried to figure out where Jack was; he relaxed as he felt Aaron’s arms around him. He moved his head to the side as Aaron nuzzled his neck “We’ll find him. You need to relax, I know you bonded with Jack but ignoring the symptoms isn’t good” Spencer turned around and frowned “How did you know?”

Aaron smirked “Think of where we work, how could I let it slip by” Spencer chuckled and kissed him “I’m just so worried. He’s alone with that monster; what if he presents while he’s there?” He asked as he frowned, Aaron didn’t have an answer and just pulled him closer.

* * *

 

Jack covered his ears as he heard screaming and apologizes of being the wrong type and to please don’t. Jack knew he had to get out, he looked around and mumbled “How would mommy think?” He mumbled before he shifted and stood up, he was hunched over but nothing too bad, he didn’t swing so he figured was on the ground. He ran his hands along the top of the cage and found nothing; he did the same to the bottom and felt bedding. He grabbed a handful of the dried hay before he held it against the bars,

hoping for fire

* * *

Spencer and Garcia was finally able to pinpoint a location; La Plata, Maryland, a town just an hour past the state border to the east. They hopped into their jet and flew. They only had two days left.

Once in the town they headed to the police station to speak with the sheriff, the Alpha had to work somewhere to get information on pup’s; when they arrived they were shocked to find the sheriff was an Omega. The Omega smiled widely at Spencer when he was introduced. “it’s weird to see another Omega in an Alpha based field” the Omega was a cute, down to earth male. His hair was short and fully brown with the bluest eyes, Jason couldn’t stop staring.

The Omega went by the name ‘blue’ mostly because of their eyes and the fact they had a blue truck. Blue frowned when given the profile “There’s one person that comes to mind, Chris Jerkings. He worked at a doctors office until he was fired for trying to go after a Pup who just presented as an Omega. Claimed something about the Pup wanted it” blue shivered “That was my first day as Sheriff, he wasn’t happy when he found out” Jason nodded “That’s a primal Alpha for you” Jason shook his head before he looked at blue “By chance do you have an address for him?” Blue smiled “Of course” before he walked past Jason, maybe a little closer than he needed to be; and returned with it.

* * *

 

Jack sighed as his plan didn’t work, he needed to think of a way, he grabbed touched the bars again and felt the same shock, he got close to the bars and grabbed them with both his hands. He waited for a large zap but it stayed the same; he blinked and looked around before he slowly wiggled his way through the bars. “Hey! How did you do that?” “Get me out too!” Hushed yelled and please floated around before Jack stated “You won’t get shocked, squeeze through”

Jack helped a few of them squeeze out and nodded once everyone was freed. There had to be at least 7 of them, all different age ranges; Jack frowned before he looked around. Okay now what? He looked at the oldest Pup “Do you know where to go?” “Yeah, I have a good memory. But we need to hurry, I think I’m going to present soon. I feel warm” Jack grabbed their hand and smiled as he remembered what his mommy said and repeated “It’s okay. I’ll be here with you, I won’t let anything happen to you” The pup smiled and stated “Thanks” before the others all grabbed hands and hurried along.

_“When an Omega present for the first time, it really scary, everything heightens and your body feel warm. You start to sweat and pant. The best thing to tell an Omega is that it’s okay, you’ll be there for them and will protect them” Jack nodded and mumbled “Did anyone do that for you?” Spencer hummed as he pulled the blanket higher “No” “Well I’ll be there for any Omega i see” Spencer smiled and yawned “That's very kind of you Jack”_

Jack tightened his grip on the pup’s hand and thumbed over it, he’ll protect them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the swapping back and forth! But not really


	6. Chapter 6

The BAU team quickly found out that the address was abandoned, but thankfully with a call to the ‘Fountain of Wisdom’ they found that he had property outside the city, blue insisted on coming with and was teamed up with Jason, while Morgan drove after Aaron, Jason went over the plan with blue; he even helped blue with putting on the bullet proof vest, blue swallowed and stated “Do I really need this?” Jason looked at him and stated “Yes” blue nodded, the Omega wasn’t stupid and noticed how Jason’s eyes lingered on his neck when no mark was found.

Once they got to the property, the split up into groups, gun raised and headed to the large house. While Aaron and his team plus one headed to the house, Jack and his group headed down the path the oldest Pup remembered “Aren't you scared?” A female asked as they followed Jack; he shook his head and stated “No, I have to be brave. For my daddy and mommy” he smiled back at them before the oldest Pup stated with awe in his voice “Your parents must both be alpha’s” Jack smiled “Nope, my daddy’s an Alpha. My mommy isn’t really my mommy, his name is Spencer. He’s an Omega who works with my daddy” before he started to tell them about Spencer.

The pups made it maybe a few feet down the path before they heard the Alpha running down the path after them, they quickly ran and turned down hallways and cut corners until they came to a cross path “Which way?” “I don’t remember!” “He’s going to get us!” They all jumped and spun around when they heard him laughing, Jack moved his way in front and held his arms out to keep the others behind him “Oh a brave one huh? You must be an Alpha. No Omega is stupid enough to challenge me” The man stated, he was in his prime age of 45; already balding at the top and his brown hair long and greasy. Jack glared and was about to say something when he heard “Chris Jerkings. Don’t move”

Jack turned and smiled widely as he saw Spencer; he’s never actually seen Spencer with a gun before, it was kinda awesome. Chris turned and looked at Spencer “Who are you?” “I’m Doctor Spencer Reid, I’m with the FBI” Chris huffed “Oh a doctor huh, fancy. Come on. Really who are you” Spencer kept his gun trained on him “Let the pups go, Chris. It’s over” Chris growled and stated “Who do you think you are? Some fucking Omega bitch who thinks he can boss me around?!” Spencer flipped off the safety before Chris smirked “Oh, I smell ya now. You’re with-“ Spencer shot him in the shoulder and opposite leg, he collapsed down to the ground as Aaron ran up “Jack!” Jack smiled widely and ran up to Aaron yelling “Daddy!”

Spencer walked up as Morgan and JJ came up next followed by the others. Spencer sighed before he put his gun away and went to check the other pups while Morgan handcuffed the Alpha “Are you guys alright?” He asked before the female stated “You’re Spencer?” Spencer arched an eyebrow “Yeah?” Before he was suddenly hugged by all seven pups, Spencer awkwardly patted them on the head and stated “Morgan help” before they pulled away and the oldest Pup stated “So I can be anything if I present as an Omega” Spencer blinked before he smiled “Anything you want”

* * *

 

On the plane ride back, Jack insisted on sitting in Spencer’s lap; Spencer just chuckled and let him. Spencer watched as Morgan stared at Jason and smirked. “So Gideon. Did you get Blue’s number?” He teased which Gideon stated “I’ll never tell” Spencer glanced back at their chess came and stated “He did get it and an address and a date” Gideon glared at Spencer before Spencer smirked and stated “Checkmate in thirteen moves”

Jack ended falling asleep in Spencer's lap, so Aaron carried him off and walked into the building, the team laughed and joked as they walked into their session and was just through the doors before Garcia came running out and yelled “Pretty boy! Boy wonder! My lovely genius, I have a bone to pick with you!” Spencer jumped which mad everyone laughed, Jack yawned and woke up, he was sat on a Morgan’s desk near Aaron as Spencer mumbled “Yeah?” The Gamma could be scary at times! Spencer glanced away before she got closer and stated “When were you going to tell me? After everything we’ve been through together. After I shot that man for you! And you couldn’t tell me?!” Spencer held up his hands in defense “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Garcia” Morgan chuckled and walked up to her before he placed a hand on her shoulder “Easy there Mamma. You’ll give the kid a heart attack” she smacked his hand away and stated “Nah uh, there’s no easy Mamma right now. I am hurt!”

“Spencer what did you do to the girl?” Gideon teased before Jack stated as he kicked his feet “Spencer’s with Pup” Spencer jumped and looked back at Jack, along with everyone else. Jack just blinked at them “That’s what that Alpha was going to say and Spencer smells funny” Spencer blinked and mumbled “Smells funny” Before he picked up his shirt and smelt the chest of if before he jumped again when Morgan leaned in and smelt his, he smacked his arm before Morgan chuckled and stated “He’s always smelt funny” which got him another smack “Hold on, boy wonder did no one know?! Oh I’m sorry!” Spencer shook his head “I’m not pregnant” he stated with a glare, he couldn’t let Aaron know. “I wasn’t feel good but that was because I bonded with Jack and was going through grief” he stated before Jack hopped down and walked up to Spencer. He wrapped his arms around his middle and nuzzled his stomach “I want a brother”

Spencer jumped again and couldn’t help the distress pheromone the slipped “C-can we not talk about this right now?” He asked as he felt his face burn dark. Everyone agreed and left it alone, Aaron allowed them to leave with promises of filling out the paperwork tomorrow. Aaron brought them to the hospital to check on Jessica who had finally woke up, before they headed back home. Once home and Jack was asleep in his bed, Aaron and Spencer alone in the kitchen did Aaron finally ask. “Spencer. Are you with Pup?” He asked which Spencer sighed “Really? Can’t you just leave it alone?” He grumbled before Aaron walked up to him and gently took his hand “Spencer” Aaron mumbled before he kissed his hand, he stepped closer and nuzzled his neck “I promise I won’t be mad, no matter what” he mumbled against it before he kissed his mating mark which had Spencer's knees buck slightly before he mumbled “I-I am”

Aaron pulled away and smiled before he opened his mouth to say something when Jack’s voice called out “Yay! Mommy’s pregnant” before he ran to them and hugged Spencer. They both looked down at him and Spencer blushed darkly “J-Jack. Y-you called me mommy” Jack looked up at him and mumbled against his stomach “Is that okay?” Spencer sank to the knees and pulled Jack close “Of course it is” Jack smiled and stated “I’ll be the smartest son to the smartest Omega!” Spencer kissed his forehead which caused Jack to giggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I hate endings. I’m sorry if it ended awful, I just couldn’t find a way to end it!!!!


End file.
